A Malec Alphabet
by RedPheonixWitch
Summary: A series of one-shots about Malec
1. Anything

**Here is the first chapter, A for anything. I would like to thank my beta reader haleyb333.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing Cassandra Clare owns the story characters etc. I only own the plot of the story.**

 _Alec, the one thing that Magnus hadn't been able to get off his mind all day._

Magnus had planned a special date for his and Alec's four year anniversary but somehow they had come across someone they knew everywhere they went. First it had been Jace and Clary when they got to Alec's favorite art gallery. Then as they were leaving the restaurant where they had their first first and second first date, they had bumped into Simon who was going to the grocery store to get food for him, Izzy, their kids and Jace and Clary's kids. And finally as they had been taking a romantic stroll through central park during sunset they had come across a distraught looking Izzy and all of their kids.

"Magnus?" Alec asked. Magnus had been so deep in his thoughts he hadn't heard Alec speaking to him. Both Izzy and Alec looked at him with worry, they could tell he was a million miles away.

"Sorry, what was it you were asking?" Magnus said starting to feel embarrassed.

"Where was it we saw Simon?" Alec asked in a half laugh.

"Umm...I think it was..." Magnus saw Simon walking towards them "...Right behind you" Magnus said. He was starting to get annoyed. For so long he had tried to plan this so it was perfect, Maybe I should give up and try again next year maybe then it could be perfect. Magnus thought.

Once Izzy and Simon had left with the kids to head back to the Institute, Magnus and Alec started to head back to their loft in Brooklyn. When they had gotten back Magnus headed to the bedroom to go and try to plan something for next year. Alec must have caught on that something was wrong because a couple of minutes after Magnus had gone to the bedroom he had followed him laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around him. They lay there for what felt like hours before Magnus asked, "Did you enjoy today?" Alec looked at Magnus as if he had broken his bow in half, utter confusion.

"Why would you think I hadn't enjoyed it" Alec said looking more confused than before.

"It's just I had this whole romantic day planned and we kept running into people and things kept going wrong, why shouldn't you have hated it?"

"Magnus" Alec said trying to find words that just wouldn't come out.

"Don't, Alec, it's obvious you didn't like it, just... just leave me alone... Good night Alexander." Alec looked at him with worry and sadness. As Alec walked out he decided he wasn't going to let Magnus think that it all went wrong.

"Magnus, I loved today I couldn't have asked for something better, I got to spend the day with the love of my life and see everyone I care about the most in this world, so don't sit there thinking it was a failure, because it wasn't, in fact today was the best day in months," Alec said matter-of-factually.

"Alec," Magnus started but Alec put his hand up to stop him.

"I'm not finished. Why does it matter so much if today was perfect or not?" Alec asked.

"Because," Magnus started "It just does." As Alec walked away Magnus felt guilty and decided to tell him why.

"Do you want to know honestly why it mattered so much?" Magnus said instantly regretting it. This isn't how this was meant to go, Magnus thought.

"Yes, Magnus tell me why it mattered so much," Alec said, almost begging him.

"Can I ask you a question first?" Magnus asked.

"Anything," Alec replied. Magnus stood up from the bed leaving Alec sitting on the bed alone, he faced Alec and said

"Alec, I have been around for hundreds of years and I have cared about very few people; Tessa, Will, Ragnor, and Malcolm. Yet truly I have only allowed my heart to get hurt twice." Magnus said. Alec could tell this was becoming hard for him but before he could comfort him Magnus continued.

"Alec, since the first time I met you I have been in love with you and the past four years have been the best four years of my life." Magnus said Alec went to say something but Magnus started talking again before he had a chance to say anything.

"Alexander..." Magnus said getting down on one knee "Gideon Lightwood" Magnus continued

"Will you marry me?" Magnus said nervously but with hope

"Yes Magnus, A thousand times yes!" Alec said practically jumping into Magnus' arms.

"Is this why you wanted today to be perfect?" Alec said staring lovingly into Magnus' eyes

"Yes Alexander..." Magnus said. He was about to finish his sentence when Alec said

"I need to tell you something" He said trying to keep a serious face but failing miserably.

"Anything..."

 **Thank you for reading, please review it would mean so much, thanks.**


	2. Bookshop

**Here is B for Bookshop. Lots of thanks to my beta reader haleyb333.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing Cassandra Clare owns the story characters etc, I also do not own Tarry Rotter i,e Harry Potter by J.K Rowling, I only own this plot of the story.

After weeks of searching, Alec had finally found a store for sale that was half way between the Institute and Magnus' Loft.

"Magnus, over here" Alec shouted whilst walking into his store.

"Alec, this is . . . this is amazing!" Magnus said looking around the shop in awe. It was wall to wall with books with a few sofas and small tables towards the back. Magnus knew how much Alec loved books and found comfort from the outside world in them, so he knew how much this must mean to him. As Magnus was about to say something Alec walked over to a shelf and chose a book.

"Magnus you should take a look at this one. It's about magic but it has gotten it completely wrong, it's so bad that it's funny. It's called 'Tarry Rotter' you should take a look at it," Alec said in a smug voice knowing fine well that Magnus would refuse to even look at it, let alone read it.

"Okay then I'll read it, but you have to tell Jace to stop making magic jokes after I read it," Magnus said seriously. Alec looked at him nervously; Magnus knew Alec was only joking but he wanted so badly to show Alec that he was interested in his hobby that he was willing read a mundane book of Alec's choice.

"Fine but only if you read the whole series," Alec said. Magnus knew he was too far in to get out.

"Okay, challenge accepted." Magnus replied. Alec started laughing and soon enough Magnus was laughing alongside him.

"Alec, tell me about the first time we met" Magnus said. they were both now sitting on one of the sofas, Magnus had Alec lying down next to him while he ran his hand through Alec's hair.

"Well, I had just showed up to your party with Clary. . ." Alec started.

"No, the first time," Magnus said. Alec looked at him in confusion.

"Umm, that was the first time. Why don't you tell me?" Alec said waiting for Magnus to reply.

"About four years ago, a couple of weeks before my party, I saw you in Starbucks sitting in the corner reading a book, I think it was. . ." Magnus began trying to think.

"Romeo and Juliet," Alec said.

"Yes, that was it so I came up to you and said," Magnus was about to finish when Alec finished his sentence.

"'Shakespeare, he was actually quite happy even though many people thought he was depressed,'" Alec said, a smile forming on his face.

"Yea, and we started to talk there for hours and only left because they through us out." Magnus said

"I didn't even realize that was you, you looked so. . ."

"Different" Magnus said finishing Alec's sentence.

"Yea" Alec replied

"Right then I knew we had a connection but I didn't know how to find you. When you walked into my party that night I had just changed my look completely, but we still had that same connection." Magnus said.

"How come you're only telling me now?" Alec asked.

"Because it didn't matter until now because even if I never told you we would still have what we have now and what we have now, is a million times stronger," Magnus said hoping he would understand.

"Magnus, I love you" Alec said joyfully.

"I love you too, Alexander," Magnus said lovingly. Alec wrapped his arms around the other man. Magnus kissed his forehead as they fell asleep on the couch together, in each others arms, exactly where they should be.

 **Thank you for reading please review it would mean the world to me and it gives me a reason to keep writing. Criticism is exepted greatly as i would love to improve as a writer and it should help know what to work on.**

 **-RedPheonixWitch**


	3. Consequences

**Thank you to my Beta reader haleyb333.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing Cassandra Clare owns the series characters universe etc. I only own the plot of this story.**

"Alec Lightwood, please come to the stand" The Inquisitor said. Alec looked up after what felt like hours. Alec couldn't understand why this had happened, why it had come to this.

 **-12 Hours Earlier-**

"Alec are you sure you want to do this?" Magnus asked trying to make sure Alec was sure he was making the right decision.

"Yes Magnus, I should have told them when Clary gave me the 'Fearless Rune'. . ." Alec said but Magnus interrupted him.

"But I made you pass out, which in my defense I did because I knew you would have regretted it afterwards" Magnus said hoping he would agree.

"I guess you were right about it that time, but I don't want to keep this. . ."Alec said while taking Magnus' hand "Us, to kept a secret anymore, I want tyo be able to call you my boyfriend without being scared that Jace or Izzy might hear and be able to hold your hand in public without worrying word will spread back to the institute "Alec said with hope growing in his eyes.

"But what if they strip you of your runes and sentence you to exile." "Magnus replied. Magnus didn't want to have to say it but he had to, he would rather lose Alec and let him live his life as a shadowhunter as he should be, than keep him from the one thing that means the most to him in this world, and the people that mean the most to him in this world.

"Magnus I don't care if they strip me of my runes and sentence me to exile, I don't want to be a shadowhunter if I'm not aloud to feel the way I feel . . . Love the people that I love." Alec said. He hated that it was frowned upon to be a shadowhunter and be gay, being gay isn't going to stop us from doing are jobs properly. Alec thought. Magnus knew that there was nothing he could say or do, well legally do to change his mind or stop him.

"Okay, then we tell them together." Magnus said. Just by hearing Magnus say that Alec was sure that this was the right decision.

 **...**

As Alec stood up from his seat he looked around he could see his mom, Maryse and his father, Robert, Maryse looked at him with sadness and worry, but Robert looked happy almost as if it was meant to happen. He continued to look round until he found Jace, Clary and Izzy. Jace looked a mess like he had been torn to shreds. Clary looked scared like she felt sorry for Alec in some way. And Izzy, Izzy was still crying grasping onto what looked like a scarf. Alec looked down at himself, he was covered in mixtures of different blood some demon and some human. He still had one of Magnus' sweaters on and the key to Magnus' loft in his hands . Alec walked up to the stand and then sat down.

"Tell me exactly what happened during the events that happened at 2:15 this afternoon." The Inquisitor said. Alec replayed the events in his head trying to figure out where it started and where it ended. Alec's hands started to shake so he shoved them in his pocket and began to relive the moments leading up the kidnap.

"Well I had just been to Magnus Bane's apartment in Brooklyn to ask him if he could put some protection spells up around the institute, and he had decided to come straight away as he knew how important it is with Valentine and all, and as we were a few blocks away from the institute . . ." Alec started, he cleared his voice pushed the tears back down and continued. "When we were attacked by 10 or so shax demons, as I was killing them more would appear. Magnus was helping but after about five minutes I couldn't see him anymore, I assumed he was behind me. Eventually all of the Shax Demons started to run off and that's . . . and that's when . . ." Alec said but he felt a tear roll silently down his cheek. He cleared his throat and continued " That's when I saw Valentine dragging Magnus into a Portal, I ran after them and came through the portal, that's how I ended up here, they are both in Idris somewhere but I don't know where." Alec said glad he was done talking.

"You may leave the stand." The Inquisitor said. Alec left the court room not wanting to know what they were going to do and headed to the Lightwood House.

When he got there he immediately took off Magnus' sweater which some how had gotten no blood on it, and replaced his t-shirt with a fresh black one and put Magnus' sweater back on. He didn't know how and he didn't know when, but Alec was going to find Magnus even if it was one of the last things he did.

 _"Magnus and I are dating" Alec said while holding Magnus' hand._

 _"How long has this been going on?" Robert asked almost as if he was disgusted._

 _"Six months" Magnus replied, his grip tightening_ _around Alec's hand._

 _"Well if your happy, then I'm happy" Maryse_ _said looking happily at her son. Almost as soon as she said that Robert stormed out._

 _"I'm so proud of you." Izzy said walking towards her big brother and raping her arms around him. Jace_ _gave him a pat on the back as if_ _to say he was glad he had finally come out. Clary looked at him and just by they way she was looking Alec could tell that clary was happy_ _and glad_ _for him as well._

 _"See that wasn't so bad" Alec said a few minutes after everyone had left._

 _"Alec I need you to promise_ _me something." Magnus said._

 _"Anything." Alec replied._

 _"Promise me that no matter what happens you will always find me." Magnus said_

 _"Magnus why would you say that?" Alec asked in confusion._

 _"Can you just promise me that please" Magnus said._

 _"Yes, I promise that I will always find you" Alec said. He decided to ask way again later but leave it just now._

Alec awoke in a cold sweat he hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. But the first thing he thought was Magnus.

"Magnus?" Alec said almost as if he would respond

"I will find you, I will always find you." Alec said almost in a whisper.

 **…** **...**

Magnus awoke chained to the ground. _Alec_. Magnus thought, then almost as if Alec was standing right next to him he heard him

"I will find you, I will always find you" Magnus heard Alec say in barely a whisper. Magnus knew where he was, he knew this was going to happen. He was ready to give up but hearing Alec say that even if it was in his head gave him a reason to fight. Magnus saw Valentine at the door of the room he saw that there was something in his hand but at first he couldn't tell what it was, but as Valentine walked towards him he realized it was a long piece of metal pole.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Thank you for reading please review it would mean the world to me**

 **-ReheonixWitch**


	4. Door

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, followed and favorited this story and my Beta Reader Robyn.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, Cassandra Clare owns the characters, Universe etc. I only own the plot of this story.**

Alec and Magnus had been dating for eight or so months before Alec had gotten injured during a mission. Some how he had managed to fall over nothing and bang his head. Magnus had been terrified that Alec might not wake up so when he did a couple of hours later, Magnus started to think, he started to think about how anything could happen to Alec and he may never see him again. It reminded him how short life life is. So when Alec showed up at his door a few weeks later, he finally realized what he had been putting off.

"Magnus" Alec said for the third time with him still not responding. Magnus looked up and realized he was lost in his thoughts for the second time that night.

"Sorry" Magnus said. Alec looked at him with confusion in his sweet blue eyes.

"What were you thinking about?" Alec asked a smile starting to form.

"I was thinking about you, I was thinking about the fact that your eyes go to a lighter blue when you smile or laugh and when your focusing on one thing they go a dark blue, almost grey. I was thinking about when you smile or laugh i feel as if the whole room lights up and you make the world a brighter place. I was thinking about how much I love you more than one, or anything in this world." Magnus said while wrapping his arms around Alec and running his figures through Alec's hair. And with that the room fell silent with only the small footsteps of chairman meow to be heard and the gentle breath of a sleeping Alec and Magnus.

 **...**

The next day after Alec had left Magnus decided it was time that he asked Alec to move in. He had it all planned he as going to ask him when they went on heir date that night. Magnus had had it planned to the exact detail; The table cloth would be red, The flowers would be white roses and he would ask Alec to move in with him at exactly nine fifteen.

A couple of hours before Alec was meant to arrive Magnus' door got knocked down by several Shax Demons, meaning he had to call the institute to record this on file. And of course the person who showed up to do this was Alec.

"Are you okay?" was the first thing that Alec said to Magnus when he got to Magnus' loft as he pulled him into a hug.

"I'm fine Alec, but your an hour early." Magnus said while laughing. Soon enough Alec was laughing along side him. Alec finished up the report and then they started their date early. After finishing the meal Magnus decided to ask him.

"Magnus I have something to ask you?" Alec said.

"I have something to ask you too" Said Magnus.

"You go first." Said Alec.

"Alec, would you like to move in with me" Magnus said unsure of how Alec would answer.

"Magnus, I was going to ask you to move in with me" Alec said with a smile so wide Magnus was surprised it didn't split his face in half.

"Well, then I think both of are questions have been answered" Said Magnus.

"Yes Magnus, I will move in with you!" Alec said while starting to kiss Magnus. They only broke away because there was a noise coming from the door. Alec looked up to find Simon knocking on the door or well the door frame as the door was still broken.

"Ummm sorry, I was just hoping i could, emm talk to you" Said Simon while rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is it?" Alec asked nicely

"Raphael" . . .

 **Thank you for reading please review i would love to hear your thoughts.**


	5. Everything

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently i just got a load of work for school but with that out of the way i finished writing this. This is a continuation, it starts from the last line of 'Anything' Thank you to everyone who review followed/favorited and a huge thanks to my beta reader haleyb333  
**

"Anything" Magnus said giving Alec a smile.

"It's about... don't say anything until I have explained... it's about immortality. Clary has come up with this rune that's supposed to be for immortality. It might not work, but Magnus, if it does it means we could always be together." Alec said, starting to rub the back of his neck.

"Alec... Who else knows?" Magnus asked. A thousand things were running through his head but the only one he could focus on was what it would do to Alec to watch the people loves and cares about die.

"Just me, you, and Clary; she hasn't told anyone," Alec said nervously.

"Have you, made a decision yet?" Magnus asked.

"No, I wanted to know what you thought first," Alec said, looking at Magnus happily.

"I honestly couldn't think of anything better, but before you make a decision you have to know what comes with this; being immortal means that you watch the people you love, Jace, Izzy, age and die," Magnus said.

"Even if I don't use the immortality rune, Jace and Izzy could still die before I do, but I will always have you, no matter which choice I make, I will always have you," Alec said, making a valid point.

"Then what do you chose?" Magnus asked. Alec a made a very good point. Jace and Izzy could die tomorrow and he could live, there was no way to know what was going to happen.

"I, I don't know," Alec said, confused.

"You don't need to know right now, hell, you don't need to know tomorrow, you could decide ten years from now but it won't make a difference, I will always be here," Magnus said truthfully.

"That's good to know," Alec said, finally relaxing.

* * *

A couple of hours later Alec got a text from Clary:

What did he say?

Alec:

He said it's up to me & he'll be here no matter what I chose.

Clary:

That's great!

Alec:

It's not.

Clary:

What's wrong?

Alec:

I thought talking to Magnus would help me make a decision but it didn't.

Clary:

You'll make your decision when you are ready, it will hit you when you least expect it, but you'll know it's right. I hope that helped. Bye.

Alec:

It, did thanks. Bye.

* * *

A couple of months later, it was close to Alec and Magnus' wedding when Magnus and Alec had been taking a walk through central park with Jace and Clary's kids when Emma, the oldest, had fallen over. Seeing Magnus being so protective over her was when it hit him. Alec saw what was in front of him all of this time; Alec had made his decision.

That night Alec decided to tell Magnus his decision.

"Magnus," Alec said, trying to get him to listen.

"What is it Alexander?" Magnus asked still distracted.

"I've made up my mind," Alec stated.

"About what?" Magnus asked while turning off the oven and putting the dishes away.

"The immortality rune," Alec said bluntly. Magnus looked at him, unable to speak; he cleared his throat and asked.

"What have you chosen?" Magnus said, looking at him with curiosity.

"You," Alec said. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec while Alec started to whisper, "It will always be you."

 **Thanks so much for reading i am planning on continuing this in a separate Fic later on once i finish this one, thank yu again for read please review i would love to hear your thoughts!**

 **~RedPheonixWitch**


	6. Groups

In the Shadow World there are groups,

The Warlocks,

The Vampires,

The Wolfs,

The Fey

And The Shadowhunters.

The people in these groups never mix unless for business, well, that was until Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane.

* * *

"I don't believe I've been formally introduced, Magnus, Magnus Bane and you are?" Magnus asked

"Alec... Alec Lightwood" I said stuttering, why am I stuttering. I could hear Jace shouting for me in the distance, but I couldn't move, Stuck unable to take my eyes off of the mystery standing in front of me.

"Alec" Jace said running into the room. "We need to go... NOW" Jace commanded

"O-Ok... It was nice meeting you"I said as I was pulled away from him by Jace

* * *

2 Weeks Later

"Alexander, it's me Magnus we met at my party." Alec could hear through the phone

"Oh Magnus, how did you get my number?" I asked

"Your sister Isabel, would you like to get a drink some time" Magnus asked

"Uhh sure when?" I asked

"How about just now" Magnus said. I noticed Clary had run off, yet again.

"Umm sorry I-I have to go" I said. Why did the stupid girl have to get in the way all the time.

* * *

1 Month Later

"What about love, even Shadowhunters fall in love Alec, just tell me your in love with Lydia, and I'll stop" Magnus said trying to change my mind. What he doesn't realize is that is he has changed my mind but i have to do this for my family.

"I don't know why do keep pushing and just just your confusing me..." I said

"Confusion is part of it, that's how you find out if somethings there, emotions are never black and white, there more like symptoms, you lose your breath every time they enter a room, your heart beats faster when they walk by, your skin tingles when you stand close enough to feel their breath... I know you feel, what i feel Alec" Magnus said and was right.

"You don't have any clue what i feel, so back off... This is all just a game to you isn't it... You flirt, you laugh, you use magic, but at the ed of the day what do you risk even if i did feel something for you, am i going to give up my life for you, I have to do what's right for me, I could lose my family, my career, everything... you don't get it" I said trying to hide what it broke inside of me to say that.

"I guess you have a choice to make" Magnus said as i started to walk away "I will not ask again" He finished. I turned around to tell him how i really feel but he as gone, my chance with him.. was gone.

* * *

A Couple Hours Later.

As Lydia was about to give me the wedded union rune i heard a door open. It was Magnus.

"Magnus leave this wedding now" My mother Maryes said.

"Maryes this is between me ad your son, I'll leave if he asks me to." Magnus said. I could leave I could do whats right for me instead of what people tell me is right. I stared at Magnus for what felt like an eternity, before Lydia started to say something.

"Alec..." She said

"I... I can't breath." I said

"I know, it's ok." Lydia said trying to calm me down

"I-I can't do this, I thought we were doing the right thing but this isn't it." I said finally telling the truth

"You don't have to explain."

"Lydia I'm sorry." I said again with truth.

"Hey.. You deserve to be happy, okay, I'll be fine" Lydia said, she understood what i was going to do. I turned round to face Magnus staring at him once again memorizing what he looked like and realized that his hands were gently shaking. I started to walk towards him, as my mother walked towards me

"Alec what are you doing..." She started

"Enough" I said cutting her off. I continued to walk towards Magnus and before i fully realized what I was doing i was kissing him.

* * *

4 Years Later

"...And that is why you should reconsider letting Shadowhunters and Downworlders marry in a traditional Shadowhunter wedding." I said for the twenty sixth time in the past three and a half years.

"Mr Lightwood, I believe this is the eighth time this year you have come to us with this petition, is that correct."

"Yes, that is correct." I said hoping that they would agree with me this time.

"We have agreed to let this law pass, Shadowhunters and Downwolrders can now marry in a traditional Shadowhunter wedding"

All I could here was cheering and clapping as I walked towards Magnus. This was it three and a half years ago I asked Magnus to marry me and now we finally can.

* * *

 **Sorry it has taken me so long to update i got sever writers block, thank you for reading and please review your reviews mean the world to me. Any suggestions for the next letter would be appreciated  
**

 **-RedPheonixWitch**


	7. Hero

**Hey guys it took me a while to write this and got major writers block over the summer so so sorry that its been so long. This is a continuation of chapter three consequences.** **DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER THREE.** **Hope you love this chapter its a bit different from my usual style of writing, I would love to read your thoughts. So with out further a due I give you "Hero"**

 **General POV 1 Hour Before Kidnapping**

Robert looked at the phone number in front of him, Valentines number.

 **Ring Ring... Ring**

"Valentine" Robert asked

"Robert" Valentine said in almost disbelief

"I need something 'taken care of" Robert said

"Who?" Valentine asked

"Magnus Bane" Robert said bluntly

"I'll have him dealt with, myself" Valentine replied

The line cut out and Valentine had hung up. Robert was glad he could finally get rid of the monster that poisoning his son's head.

 **Present**

Valentine swung at Magnus for what felt like the hundredth time. Magnus was limp on the floor, his nose was broken, his lip was split and much worse. Magnus was numb and could no longer feel when Valentine hit him any more. As Valentine hit him Magnus lost all consciousness.

-Flash Back-

 **General POV**

 _Catrina and Magnus could hear a banging at the door. When Magnus made it to the door, Alec was passed out on the ground leaning against the door frame. Magnus couldn't breath, he felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room._

 _"Alec, Alec wake up." Magnus said shaking Alec, but he wouldn't wake up. Catrina started to lift Alec up and Magnus quickly got up and helped Catrina take Alec through to the bedroom._

 _"Magnus, you need to leave" Catrina said. Magnus nodded and walked out._

* * *

Valentine turned around and left the room. While Magnus was still drifting in and out of consciousness he started to hear Valentine talking but could also hear someone else, a familiar voice. The door started to open and this time he wasn't alone.

"Valentine, you said you would deal with this" Robert said. There was a spark of happiness in his eyes to see Magnus on the ground like the dirt he is.

"I am" Valentine replied and they both walked out.

* * *

 _Magnus texted Izzy and Jace about Alec and they were both at his apartment within a couple of minutes. Izzy went through to see Alec, and Jace stayed with Magnus to explain what happened._

 _"We went out on a ruteen mission" Jace to a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing._

 _"Alec got hit. He said he was fine and he was coming here." Jace said. Magnus was filled with anger, he couldn't believe what he was hearing._

 _"How could you let this happen, your meant to protect him Jace, he's your Parabatai" Magnus shouted._

 _"You think I don't know that, why do you care any way" Jace said getting pissed off._

 _"Why do I care?" Magnus asked_

 _"I love him that's why I care" Magnus continued_

 _Jace nodded towards the door. Magnus turned round to find Alec leaning against the door frame as if nothing had happened. Magnus walked towards him in three graceful strides._

 _"What happened? Are you ok?" Magnus asked. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck and kissed him. Everything else blurred, it was as if time had stopped around them. When they broke away, Magnus could see a smile on Alec's face, something he felt like he hadn't seen in a million years._

 _"I love you too Magnus."_

 _-End Of Flashback-_

Alec woke up with an aching feeling. Alec knew that something was wrong, something bad was happening to Magnus. Alec reckoned it was about six o'clock. He changed into fresh clothes and left Magnus' jumper on the bed, and left to go for a run.

* * *

Izzy went through to talk to Alec, but found he had left already. She couldn't believe what had happened, Izzy had seen Magnus only two days ago and now he is gone. Izzy got up to leave Alec and Jace's room, when she thought she heard something.

"Help" Someone whispered. Izzy assumed she was just hearing things and left.

* * *

Jace had been up all night watching Alec until he heard something.

"Help" Someone whispered. Jace just shrugged it off and went to see clary. As he was leaving he could hear Alec mumbling something in his sleep.

"Magnus, just tell me where you are" Alec said in his sleep. Jace couldn't understand the rest of what Alec was saying, but was sure that this must be killing Alec, to not know when or if he would ever see Magnus again.

* * *

Alec got back from his run and noticed that everyone was sitting at the table, apart from his dad. Alec felt as if something was hitting his stomach. Clary noticed that Alec had gone pale and seemed in pain.

"Alec, are you ok?" Clary asked. Alec barely had a chance to nod before he felt another blow, but this time at his knee's, and he collapsed on the ground.

"ALEC!" Clary screamed running towards him. Within seconds Jace, Izzy and Maryse were beside him.

"I'm fine." Alec said attempting to stand up but failing miserably.

"Your not fine" Jace said helping him up.

"What happened?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know, it felt as though something was hitting me." Alec replied.

* * *

A few hours later Catrina was able to tell Alec what it was that was wrong with him.

"Your tied to someone" Catrina said bluntly. Alec knew that Catrina didn't blame him for what happened to Magnus, but he couldn't help but feel that she did.

"Who?" Alec asked.

"Magnus" Catrina said with a smile forming on her face. Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That means that he's ok" Alec said.

"Yes. but if Valentine wants to do worse..." Catrina started.

"Kill him? But how, he's immortal?" Alec asked

"Well, someone that is more powerful than Magnus could potentially rid him of his immortality." Catrina said grimly. Alec felt as though his heart had been ripped out of his chest and thrown across the room. Alec walked out of the infirmary and went to the training room. Alec started to hit the punching bag when Jace walked in.

"Alec, I'm sorry man." Jace said sorrowfully.

"At least he's still alive." Alec said hitting the bag harder.

"Could you leave, please?" Alec asked. Jace got up and left closing the door behind him.

After about half an hour, Alec took a break and went to get some water.

"Alec" Someone whispered

"Alec" Alec heard it this time

"Alec" He could hear this one more clearly.

"Magnus?" Alec questioned.

* * *

Magnus could hear Alec and Jace talking near by. He heard Jace leave the room but Alec was still hitting something. After what felt like an eternity Alec stopped so Magnus decided to attempt to say something.

"Alec" Magnus could barely say.

"Alec" Magnus said again but Alec could still not hear him. Magnus decided to try one last time.

"Alec" Magnus said hoping that Alec heard him.

"Magnus?" Alec questioned

"Where are you?" Alec asked

"I don't know, but, but that doesn't matter right now. I know who took me." Magnus said.

"It's Valentine, we know." Alec said

"Yes, but there was someone else." Magnus said.

"Who?" Alec asked.

"I'm sorry Alexander, I'm so so sorry."

"Just tell me, who?"

"It's your dad, I'm so sorry Alexander" Magnus said. Alec was shocked. He knew that his dad hated the idea of their relationship, but for it to com to this.

"Magnus, I'll get you back soon just don't give up hope" Alec said.

"Magnus, just remember that I love you, don't forget that." Alec said

"I won't and I love you too." Magnus said.

Magnus heard Alec leave the room and again he was alone. After a few minutes the door opened this time it was Robert, and he was alone.

"Robert" Magnus said attempting to stand up and just managing to.

"You have been using your magic to poison my sons mind to make him think he is in love with you. Now your gonna pay for it. It won't be long until we can find someone that can take away your immortality, but until then this is all I can do." Robert said swinging at Magnus. Magnus ducked and the bat hit the wall of the small room he was being kept in.

"I didn't use any magic on Alexander." Magnus said. This time when Robert swung he hit Magnus and he collapsed unconscious on the ground.

* * *

"Jace" Alec shouted. Jace stopped walking down the corridor and turned around.

"Yea" Jace asked.

"It's my dad, he's the one that took Magnus, and Magnus is somewhere in the house" Alec said

"We need to tell the inquisitor" Jace said running out the door.

* * *

The next few hours passed by in a blur. Izzy came back from New York and went to find Alec.

"Did they find Dad?" Izzy asked

"Robert was found and is now in questioning to find out where Valentine is and Where Magnus is." Alec said. The Inquisitor came out of the room they were keeping Robert in.

"There is a door in the training that leads to the basement." She said. Alec ran to the Lightwood House and then to the training room. What really was only a few minutes, felt like hours finding the door. When Alec finally made it to the room Magnus was barley conscious.

"I've got you." Alec said while lifting Magnus up. Alec walked out of the room and took Magnus to the guest bedroom and got up to leave.

"Don't go" Magnus said in a scratchy voice. Alec's heart broke to hear Magnus so broken, so venerable.

"I'm hear Magnus, I'm not going anywhere" Alec said. Alec lay down next to Magnus.

"It's all going to be alright. Alec said wrapping his arm around Magnus.

"It's over now, Everything will be fine"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this. I have to admit this is probably my favourite chapter to write yet. I hope you have loved reading it as much as I have writing it.**

 **XOXO**

 **-RedPheonixWitch**


	8. Immortal

**Hey guys, i know i know its been so long but i got really stuck for ideas. I hope this will make up for it.**

Magnus had been at the library when he had heard the news. He could still remember every detail. It had been raining outside so when Izzy came in she was drenched.

Over the years while Jace and Alec's faces had grown older Isabelle's had stayed the same, almost as though it was stuck in time itself. He could still remember the sadness that seemed to consume her bright eyes and her struggling to tell him.

"Isabelle whats wrong ?" Magnus had asked

"I... It... It's Alec" She said her hands trembling. Magnus's heart had stopped and it became harder and harder to breathe.

"no... no Izzy please tell me he isn't..." If Izzy's eyes had not answered his question then the gentle nod did.

 _He is gone. Alexander Lightwood is gone_

Even though he willed them not to, his eyes betrayed him. Silently never ending tears flowed freely. He could tell they were starting to draw attention and silently walked out the gloomy library to his apartment. The walk had been silent, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. He remembered how busy it had been, people going about their lives, completely unaware that one of their protectors had been taken.

He remembered walking up the stairs to the loft and with each one he became more and more lost in his thoughts, the never ending thoughts. None of them managed to last long enough for him to hold onto. All going at a hundred miles an hour.

He remembered walking into his apartment and Izzy disappearing to the bathroom to fix her make up that had been ruined by the silent tears that seemed to come and go. He had walked over to the couch and found one of Alec's jumpers, he remembered holding on to it like it was the only thing keeping him alive, his one hope. Chairman Meow had came up to the couch and tried to comfort Magnus _._

 _That cat always did know when something was wrong._

"Pneumonia, not a demon. A stupid mundane illness" Izzy had said with a slight laugh. She sat down on the edge of the couch and wrapped an arm around Magnus to comfort him, to also hold onto Alec's jumper

A few years after that, Magnus still found himself thinking about that day every time he passed the institute. He hadn't been in since a couple days after the funeral. Maryse and Robert had told Magnus that he was no longer welcome and hadn't been in since. On occasion he would be visited by Jace and Clary or Izzy and Simon, and at some points Max who ever the years had grown quite fond of the warlock and the stories he had about Alec, his brother. He remembered finding out that Maryse and Robert at both died. He wanted to go to the institute and be there for Izzy as they had both been there for each other when Alec had passed, but he couldn't bring himself to so instead he sent his condolences and stayed away.

A few months later he had been invited to Jace and Clary's wedding and decided that he couldn't stay away forever.

 _Why not it be for a happy occasion._

He remembered walking into the institute. It hadn't changed. He found himself walking down the winding, endless halls until he had reached Alec's room. He opened the door and found it also looked the same. Nothing had been touched since he had died, almost as though they were expecting him to come back. he walked in to the room, it still smelled like Alec: Cinnamon and blood.

"Magnus" He heard someone say. His heart leaped with hope, for a split second it had sounded like Alec. He turned around and found Max waiting in the doorway.

 _He looked so much like Alec, it was uncanny._

Magnus laughed at the memory's and went to the study to get some paper

He had found himself starting to write Alec letter. It was the only way he was able to deal with the grief. He found comfort from writing them like at some point Alec would be able to read them.

 _Dear Alexander,_

 _Today it has been 20 years since i last saw you._

Magnus stopped for a moment when he noticed a tear on the page, wiped his eyes and continued.

 _I went to the institute today. It still looks the same, yet I no longer recognize any of the faces, I walked to your room and found it untouched gathering dust, well not dust it looks as though it is dusted weekly!_

Magnus laughed and continued.

 _Izzy is doing great, I went to visit her and Simon in Idris last week. Their daughter, Amelia and her husband Carter were also there. They told me all about there travels, so far they have been to: Britain, Scotland, Belgium, France and Spain!_

He stopped for a minute and went to find Alec's jumper. He walked through the dark house and eventually found his bedroom. He found it hidden in a drawer, he put it on walked through to the study and continued.

 _Jace and Clary have moved to London to run the Institute there, Their twins, Fable and Fabian, Have both decided that for their year abroad they are going to go to Scotland to be close to their parents._

Magnus looked at the family photo on his desk and continued to write.

 _Max and His wife, Skylar, have had their fist child, a girl called Adrianna and are still running the New York Institute. Ragnor passed away a few weeks ago, I'm not sure quite what happened. They say it was a Shax demon but, I don't know it doesn't make sense that one, ONE Shax demon could kill him, he is one of the most powerful warlocks in the world. I'm sure he will be telling you about what you've missed and driving you nuts while doing so._

Magnus laughed and imagined Alec going to all lengths to get Ragnor to shut up.

 _I hope your enjoying paradise up there, It wont be long until everyone is up there and you peace and quite will be ruined!_

 _I Love You,_

 _Magnus._

 **Please review I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter**

 **XOXO**

 **-RedPheonixWitch**


	9. Joyful

"I was so teriffied..."

 **4 years**

"So was I..."

 **3 months**

"Magnus I-I love you..."

 **18 days**

"...I love you too"

 **and 2 hours later**

"Alec" Izzy said entering the room. She was wearing her hair down in a complicated looking braid, and a pale pink floor length dress. As she walked in she saw Alec trying to tie his bowtie, and failing miserably.

"Do you want some help with that?" Izzy said with a light laugh. Alec sighed in defeat and let her take over.

"Your nervous" Izzy said, noticing that his hands were shaking.

"I'm not." Alec said skaing his head. She finished doing his bowtie and quickly took one of his hands and pulled it up for him to look at.

"Okay maybe I am" He said nervously.

"Alec there is nothing to be scared about. Today you are getting married, and this time it is to the right person." She said with a grin. She noticed there was something else wrong, but what.

"Alec whats wrong?" She said with concern

"It, It's nothing..." He said quietly.

"Alec" Izzy said looking him in the eyes. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"What if, What if he shows up... What if he does something to hurt him again" Alec said. Izzy satared at him in confusion until sudnely it clicked.

"Alec look at me" she said taking her brothers other hand. "Dad has been in the city of bones for three years, he isn't going to hurt you, or Magnus again." Izzy said wipeing away a stray tear which had fallen down his cheak.

"Today is going to be prefect, nothing and no one can ruin that" She said giving him a hug.

"Your right, today is going to be perfect."

* * *

"Magnus" Clary said walking into his loft. She had her hair down in a mixture of waves and curls and she was wearing a pale pink floor length dress.

"Biscuite, your here" Magnus said walking out from the balcone wearing a gold suite, which looked like someone had set a glitter bomb off infront of him. Magnus walked over to Clary in two swift strides and gave her a hug.

"I don't know what to do." Magnus said with a sigh. "I lost the papers" Magnus said in frustration. Clary looked at thoughtfully, trying to remember what Magnus had said to her the previous day.

 _"Magnus what are you so egar to tell me about that I had to portal here?" Clary asked. She saw the smile on Magnus' face and attempted to look at the papers on the desk._

 _"Are those the-" Clary started to say but from the look on his face she knew what was written on those papers._

 _"Magnus, I'm so happy for you and Alec. Have you told him yet?" Clary asked with a smile as bright as the sun on her face._

 _"No, not yet I was planning on telling him tomorrow" Magnus said buzzing with exitment._

"By the angel, Magnus how did you manage to lose the adoption papaers in less the twenty four hours?" Clary genuinly asked.

"I have no idea, I left them on the table since Alec was going to stay at the institute last night and now they're gone" Magnus said frantically. Magnus froze as a four legged creature walked smoothly into the room. He sighed and looked down at Chairmanmeow.

"What did you do with the papers" Magnus said. To any Mundane person who could have seen this occurance, they would assume that Magnus was insane, but to any of the new york institute shadowhunters this was a normal occurance.

 _"You want me to what?" Clary said giving Magnus a questionable stare._

 _"I want both of use to make a rune and spell combined so downworlders and shadowhunters can talk to animals." Magnus said happily for the second time._

 _"So you want me to make a rune so you can talk to chairmanmeow." Clary said rolling her eyes at the warlock infront of her._

 _"Pretty much yea" Magnus said joyfully_

 _"Ok" Clary said staring Magnus in the eyes. "But if this causes any trouble, it is your downfall not mine."_

 _"OK" Magnus said as exitedly started to disscuss with Clary some research he had done..._

The Chairman meowed frantically at Magnus, along with some hissing. He then ran off to the balcony and had disapeared within seconds.

"What did he say?" Clary asked.

"He took the papers, he is not happy about Max coming to stay with us and says we are never getting them back." Magnus said solemnly. Clary sighed and looked at the time. She then left a panacking Magnus to phone Izzy.

Ring Ring... Ring Rin-

 **Clary whats wrong**

I need to bring Magus over early.

 **But we're not ready yet**

I know but I need to do something right now and he needs to be at the wedding

 **Fine, but don't portal over drive, so I have some time to finish getting his room ready**

Okay Izzy thanks so much.

 **Your welcome. Bye**

Bye

Clary hung up the phone and then walked over to Magnus.

"Okay we need to leave now." Clary said

"But we can't the papers-" Magnus started before Clary cut him off.

"No buts, I'll deal with the papers. You need to get to the institute." Clary said. Maagnus started to make a portal when suddenly Clary's Hand was on his arm.

"We are driving there. You need the time to clear your head." Clary said walking out of the loft. Magnus sighed and reluctantly followed her.

* * *

Jace walked out to the car to get Magnus when clary had arrived.

"Jace I need you to watch him and make sure he doesn't try to go see Alec ok?" Clary asked. Jace nodded and he and Magnus walked off into the institue. Clary frantically searched through her contacts until she found the number she was looking for.

Ring, Ring. Ri-

 **Hello?**

Hi Catrina it's Clary

 **Oh, Clary hi what can I do for you.**

Well...

* * *

 **I know I'm awful, I haven't posted in months and I have left it on a cliffhanger! I will continue you this further down the Alphabet, but this will be it for a while. I have had major writers block for the last couple months, and everytime I go to write, I have no ideas. I will try my best to post sooner.**

 **XOXO**

 **-RedPheonixWitch**


End file.
